Tumblr Made Me Do It: Fast & Furious
by Casey Wolfe
Summary: A collection of various ficlets for Tumblr fills. Mostly happy/fluffy little things but there's some variety thrown in. See individual chapters for summaries. [Slash; Dom/Brian, Carter/Owen, Brian/Vince, Brian/Carter]
1. DomxBrian- I'm lost

**A/N: I swore I'd never do a "Tumblr fill collection" and here I am. I ended up with a ton of little ficlets over there though and knowing not all of my followers have Tumblr I felt bad that you might miss out and so decided to crosspost them here. Obviously each chapter will be different so see the beginning notes for summaries and tags. The rating won't go above teen as I won't post anything more mature on Tumblr, but I'm sure a lot of these could be considered gen rated. Enjoy, and do come visit me at my Tumblr (linked on my profile)!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Brian stops for directions at DT's.

Requested by MsWriter07: Dom/Brian, "I'm lost"

* * *

><p>"Excuse me?" A voice drifted into the shop and Dom looked up from his current project to find a blonde bombshell at the open garage bay. The man had sun-kissed skin and a mess of blonde curls with far too blue eyes. "Sorry, don't mean to bother you… I'm lost." The stranger looked a bit sheepish at that, rubbing the back of his neck.<p>

Dom chuckled, offering a friendly smile as he approached. Wiping his hands on a rag he guessed, "Girlfriend finally make you stop and ask for directions?"

"Nah, no girlfriend," he replied with a sunny smile. "Just me, my car, and my board."

Something akin to satisfaction warmed Dom's gut knowing the guy wasn't taken. "A surfer… who wouldda guessed?" he teased playfully, surprised at himself for going there.

Thankfully the guy chuckled, seemingly brushing it off. "Yeah, right?"

Their eyes remained locked in a comfortable silence until Dom asked, "So, where ya headin'?"

"Weeell, I __was __thinking down to Oceanside, then maybe to Tijuana for the weekend."

"Was?"

"Yeah… __Now __I'm thinking to the nearest motel." His grin grew, eyebrow raised in offer.

Catching his drift, Dom gave him a crooked smile of his own. "Alright Buster. Lead the way."

__Three hours later…__

Brian's head was pillowed on Dom's shoulder, a warm smile on both their faces. "You're insane Bri," Dom offered affectionately, kissing the top of his head.

"Yeah, but you liked it." Brian tilted his head back, giving his lover an impish grin. Dom could only shake his head before slotting their mouths together. The kiss was slow and lazy, both worn out from their activities.

"Maybe we should do this again," Dom suggested. "And next time __I __get to pick the scenario."

"Still like my 'cop knocking on your door for a noise complaint' one," Brian defended with a soft laugh.

"You would."

"Still have my old handcuffs," he offered.

Dom was quiet for a moment before he grumbled out, "We'll see." Brian started to laugh, only silenced when Dom kissed him again. "Just go to sleep Buster." He had attempted for reproachful but it came out warm and affectionate, just how Dom always was with him.

"Alright, alright." Brian smiled as he snuggled up closer to his lover. Dom's arm wrapped around him protectively. Warm and safe with each other close, both men fell into a peaceful slumber.

/End


	2. CarterxOwen- Have you seen

**A/N: **Owen meets the newest team member, and damn is he a handsy bastard.

Requested by a-quick-drink: Carter/Owen, "Hey, have you seen the...? Oh."

* * *

><p>Owen had his head beneath the hood of his DB9 when he heard footsteps over the garage floor. "Hey Boss," Vegh's voice drifted to him.<p>

Rather than greet her, Owen started to ask, "Hey, have you seen the…?" He straightened up, turning to face her, spotting the attractive brunette beside her. "__Oh___,_" he finished.

The man's response was a knowing, sly smirk. Owen quickly schooled his features, his pride unwilling to allow the other to know he'd taken him off-guard, even for a moment.

"This is Carter Verone. Says you were expecting him?"

Owen quirked a brow, forgetting his poker face yet again. He waved Vegh off as he inquired, "_Y___ou're__Verone?" His brother had told him that there would be a special resource headed his way. Learning it was a __person __had intrigued Owen but he'd honestly thought Ian was getting him another gearhead, not… this…

"I take it Ian didn't tell you much." He shrugged it off easily enough. "No matter. Yes, I'm Carter." He looked past Owen to his silver Aston Martin and smiled more. "And clearly, you have better taste than your brother."

Without so much as asking, Carter slipped by him, arms brushing together, to look at the car. Owen was stunned, mouth falling open. Just as quickly however he recovered, spinning on his heels to confront the brash man. "Excuse you," he growled, slamming the hood down.

It was only Carter's quick reflexes that saved his fingers. Still, the man was grinning at him. "My apologies," Carter offered, though it didn't sound very sincere. As Owen opened his mouth, the newcomer cut him off.

Carter moved with practiced grace, pinning Owen back against the front of the DB9. His grin was positively canine, arms bracketing him as Owen was forced to bend his back at an odd angle. "I know we're supposed to be talking terms, but what do you say we hold off? My hotel's not far from here."

Owen couldn't __believe__the nerve of this man. He growled, shoving Carter away. He was still leaning back against his car as he warned, "How 'bout you keep your bloody hands to yourself!" Carter had the gall to simply smirk at him, something flashing in his eyes- clearly the man liked his partner's firey if he was reading the situation right.

To be fair, Carter was handsome and just his type. He was all lean muscle, sharp features, and obviously had good taste- in clothing, in cars, _and __men_. Owen smirked at his own thoughts, pushing off the car and tilting his head for Carter to follow.

"You'll have to earn your way into my bed Verone," he baited.

"Oh, it won't take long," was Carter's smooth reply.

Owen paused with his hand on the door to his command center, smirking back at him. "Quite sure of yourself."

Carter's eyes sparked once more with desire, exuding nothing but pure confidence. "Always."

/End


	3. DomxBrian- Isn't what I had in mind

**A/N: **Brian comes clean to Dom about being a cop. He wasn't expecting the conversation to go quite this way.

Request by lupinairshippirate: Dom/Brian, "This isn't what I had in mind."

* * *

><p>"I'm a cop," Brian admitted, frown on his face and fully prepared for the beating of his life.<p>

To his utter shock, Dom only looked up from the kitchen table where he was balancing the numbers for the store and garage, and gave a shrug. "Yeah. And?"

Brian's jaw about hit the floor but somehow he managed to step forward, palms laying on the table as he gazed at him. "__And?__You're not the least bit surprised here? Or angry?"

"Was wondering when you were gonna come clean," he mentioned easily. He looked up at Brian again, deep brown eyes locking with his. "Actually didn't think it would come this soon, so, yeah… guess a bit surprised."

He went back to the books, Brian's mind drawing a blank. For every scenario that he had conjured in his head when he told Dom the truth about who he was… "This isn't what I had in mind." He had no idea he'd spoken aloud until he heard the soft chuckle.

"Imagine so Buster."

"How?" was all Brian could think to ask.

"You pulled Leon over for a ticket before." Brian blinked. Dom smirked. "He was adamant he wouldn't forget a pretty face and gotta say, he makes a point."

"Fuck," Brian breathed, unable to come up with anything more intelligent than that. He pulled out the chair and flopped in it, upper body stretched out onto the table, head pillowed on his arm as he looked at Dom expectantly. "Now what?"

Dom shrugged. "That's up to you."

Brian snorted. "Well considering I just admitted to being undercover, I'm pretty sure you know I'm not trying to cause issues for you guys." He scrubbed his hands over his face before resting his chin in his hand, propped up on his elbows. "So how 'bout we start with you guys cutting out the thefts before one of you ends up shot or in a federal pen?"

Dom raised a brow in acknowledgement as he continued writing. Brian's hand placed in the way stopped him. He slowly looked up to meet sea blue eyes that sparked in mischief. "And then maybe you can take me on a date."

There was a long pause before a crooked smile crossed Dom's face. "Well… wasn't what I was expecting out of this conversation."

Brian grinned in return, fingers brushing over the back of Dom's hand. "Guess that makes us even." And before he could talk himself out of it, Brian leaned across the table and slotted their mouths together.

He had just given up everything he was for this one man he'd fallen in love with. Brian smiled as the kiss was returned- he wouldn't change a thing.

/End


	4. DomxBrian- Secret

**A/N: **Requested by unseeliedragon: Dom/Brian, "Can I tell you a secret?"

* * *

><p>"Can I tell you a secret?" Dom asked, leaning against the side of the Charger.<p>

_You already told me one, _Brian wanted to say but didn't. Everything Dom had told him about his father and Linder wasn't so much a secret as it was baring a piece of his soul. So instead Brian simply nodded. "You can tell me anything Dom." And he meant it.

Dom must have heard the sincerity in his voice, his lips quirking up a moment before he sobered once more. "The team and I… we're involved in some pretty sketchy things right now." Brian frowned, brows lowering. "And honestly I shouldn't be telling you this. Hell, it could get _you _in trouble for even knowing about it."

Brian's mouth went dry. He was really hoping that Dom wasn't about to say what he thought he was. "Dom," he managed to get out, having to wet his lips before asking, "what're you trying to say?"

"We've been… stealing cargo from trucks." Dom bit the inside of his cheek, looking at a spot over the blonde's shoulder. When Brian didn't respond however, brown eyes flicked over to him, trying to gauge a reaction.

Brian stood there dumbfounded. He had no idea what to say, what to do. He'd gone to bat for the team with Bilkins and Tanner, had been so sure it wasn't them. No, he just didn't _want _it to be them. His face fell as things sank in, when he knew without a doubt he would have to tell Tanner he was compromised- there was no way he could flip on the team, on _Dom_.

"Bri?"

Shaking his head, Brian leaned back against the beam behind him. "I can't…" He sighed deeply before looking straight at Dom and shouting, "Why did it have to be _you!?_"

It was Dom's turn to look confused, a wariness to him as he straightened up. "What are yo-"

"Lemme let _you _in on a secret Dom," Brian continued, the words almost spat out in a rush. "It's not _Mia _I came around for… it was _you!_"

"Brian…? I…" He shook his head in disbelief. "I had no idea."

He let out a short laugh that borderlined hysterical. "Oh I wish that were the only thing." When Brian only rested his head against the beam, looking at the roof of the garage, Dom took a couple steps towards him.

"Tell me… please?" Brian met Dom's gaze then. "Lemme help?"

Brian shook his head. "I'm a cop." The words hung between them, neither moving. Finally he huffed out, "I'm a cop, and I love you, and I'm just so fucked I don't even know where to begin."

Dom's expression actually softened at that. "We'll figure it out Bri… together."

"Yeah?" Brian didn't even bother hiding his surprise, repressing the urge to move away as Dom stepped into his personal space.

"Yeah," Dom rumbled out, leaning in and slotting their mouths together.

Brian froze for only a moment before allowing his eyes to shut. He leaned into the kiss with Mia's words echoing in his head: _He owns you now_. Brian smiled against Dom's lips, knowing it was true and not caring in the least- it could be their little secret.

/End


	5. DomxBrian- Please stay

**A/N: **Brian wasn't going to let Dom leave Race Wars to lead them all into certain disaster, even if that meant outing himself... in more ways than one.

Request by unseeliedragon: Dom/Brian, "Please stay."

* * *

><p>Brian looked out the trailer window to see Mia arguing with Dom, Vince and Leon standing by their cars watching them. It was clear that Mia was attempting to stop her brother from leaving and it didn't take a genius to figure out why. Smacking the wall, Brian took off out the door.<p>

He ran straight for the group, reaching the yellow Skyline as Dom was opening the passenger door. Brian hit the door closed, sliding in between the car and Dom, which honestly didn't leave much room between them. "Brian? What the hell?"

"Please stay," was what tumbled out of his mouth.

Dom furrowed his brows and the blonde was vaguely aware that Vince and Leon had emerged from their cars. "Get out of the way Bri." Dom's tone was low and warning but when he tried to brush Brian aside he only held firm.

"No. The truckers are arming themselves." Dom's face hardened, crowding into Brian's space even more. That didn't stop Brian from continuing, "Don't go..." Brian swallowed the lump in his throat, reaching out to brush his fingers with Dom's. "Please."

Their eyes remained locked, so Brian saw the man's reaction to the light touch- his eyes widening, his breathing stuttering a moment. Vince's growly declaration of, "I told you he was a cop!" seemed a lot further away than right on the other side of the car. There was a returning brush of fingers against his and the corner of Brian's lips twitched upward.

The bickering was what brought the pair crashing back to reality. Dom scowled, turning to face the others and barking, "Everyone just shut it!" Mia took a step back, Leon's mouth audible snapped closed, and Vince huffed but went quiet. "Ain't nobody doin' nothin' tonight." Vince started to argue but was cut off. "We'll talk about it later!"

"What about Jess?" Brian inquired. "He's still not back and I'm starting to get worried." It was why he had gone looking for Dom in the first place.

Dom gazed at Brian, heaving a sigh. "You're right." He looked back at the others. "Bri and I will find 'im. Just stay here 'n case he comes back." Taking hold of Brian's hand, Dom gave him a tug towards his Mazda parked next to the trailers. "We're having a _long _talk about this later," Dom promised him.

"I know," Brian murmured, his thumb brushing along the back of Dom's hand.

Before he could think better of it- he'd already laid everything else on the table anyway- Brian pressed Dom against the Mazda. When Dom turned his head, Brian leaned in and pressed their lips together in a brief kiss. "It was all worth it," he admitted.

Dom's lips pulled up into a soft smile. "Good," he rumbled in return, kissing him back.

/End


	6. BrianxVince- Alpha & Omega

**A/N: **Vince and Dom talk about kids.

Tags: A/B/O, talk of Mpreg

Requested by Anon: Dom & Vince, "I did a pregnancy test." So I immediately thought A/B/O and I suppose this could be seen to go with my fic "The Beginning and the End" but no knowledge of it is needed as this can completely stand alone as well.

* * *

><p>"So, I did a pregnancy test," Vince began when he walked into the kitchen of the Toretto home.<p>

Dom turned around and raised a brow at the Omega. "If this is your way of telling me I'm gonna be an Uncle, it's a rather shit approach."

Vince snorted, hip-checking his Alpha best friend before leaning against the counter next to him. "No such luck." He frowned then, looking away.

"Didn't know you and Bri were trying." The pair had only been mated for a year- they had plenty of time to become parents.

Vince shrugged. "Nothing official I suppose. Figured something might have come from my last heat though."

"Why don't you get on hormones then?" Dom suggested, continuing his prep for the BBQ.

"So I'm reduced to a breeder?" Vince asked sourly. It would make him more futile, sure, but it would also induce artificial heat pheromones.

"You're the one wanting a kid, V. Kindda takes gettin' fucked to do that." Vince blushed, hiding it with a cough. Of course Dom understood what his best friend had really meant- he never was really satisfied with being a "typical Omega." Not that Brian would have the man any other way.

"Yeah, I know," Vince admitted with a sigh. "Think Bri would be okay with it? I mean it would kindda fuck us both over if I did that."

Dom chuckled, imagining that not much would get done around the garage with both of them wanting to lock themselves away and mate like it was one of Vince's heats. "I don't see him complaining."

Vince gave him a reproachful huff but he ended up grinning as well. "You make a point."

"Why don't you go talk to him?" Dom suggested after a couple minutes spent in thoughtful silence, jerking his chin towards the window in indication of the backyard.

"Yeah, alright." There was a slight hesitation and then Vince ended up giving him a warm smile and nuzzled their cheeks together. "Thanks Dom," he murmured before stepping outside.

Dom could see the mated pair from the window, watching as Brian wrapped his arms around his handful of an Omega. The blonde Alpha was smiling brightly as they started to chat. What Vince didn't know was that Brian had been lingering in the doorway for most of their conversation, giving Dom a wink before disappearing so Vince could be sent out to him.

Dom was willing to bank on a baby announcement within the next month if the way Vince was currently rubbing his scent into Brian was anything to go by.

/End


	7. CarterxOwen- Wanted to hate someone

**A/N: **Owen finds himself wishing he were immune to Carter's charms.

Requested by a-quick-drink: Carter/Owen, "Have you ever wanted to hate someone?"

So this could possibly be continuing from Chapter 2 where Carter and Owen met. Course it also stands alone.

* * *

><p>Owen heaved a sigh, pausing in his tinkering with the DB9's manifold. He could <em>feel <em>Carter's presence, not even having to look to know he had perched himself on the utilitarian table. If it wasn't covered in parts and grease, Verone would be there like it was his own personal throne.

Rather than greet him, Owen asked, "Have you ever wanted to hate someone?" He glanced up then, finding intense blue-grey eyes staring back. The man frankly looked too perfect- elegantly tailored clothing that fit him just so, the jacket showing off the lines of his broad shoulders and trim waist, not a hair out of place, almost gracefully poised on the table as he puffed on a cigar.

There was a twisted curve of lips as Carter pulled the cigar away- Cuban no doubt- and gave a little tilt of his head. "I hate plenty of people," he answered evenly.

Owen shook his head, hiding the wry grin on his face by looking back to the engine. "I meant if you've ever _wanted _to hate someone…" His gaze returned to Carter. "But couldn't."

Carter gave him a knowing grin, just as cocky as always. "Can't say I have… Maybe you should just give up."

Snorting, Owen walked over to him. "I don't _give up _Carter."

"Pitty," Carter mused, grin never faltering. Of course that could have been because Owen had stepped between his spread legs.

"You are aggravating," Owen stated, hands falling on the brunette's thighs as he gazed into those damnable eyes.

Carter leaned forward and purred into his ear. "Yet you can't seem to keep your hands off me Carino." Fingers dug into his thighs in irritation, causing Carter to chuckle. "So why fight it?"

"Damnit," Owen cursed under his breath, just before slamming their lips together in a biting kiss.

/End


	8. CarterxOwen- Wasn't supposed to

**A/N: **The aftermath of Carter and Owen's first night together.

Requested by a-quick-drink: Carter/Owen, "It wasn't supposed to happen like that."

Once again, this could go with the other Carter/Owen ones, or completely on its own.

* * *

><p>The city lights filtered in through the sheer curtains of the hotel penthouse Carter had been calling home for the better part of a month. He was sitting up in bed, a warm body curled up beside him. Owen's arm was draped across his lap, face nuzzled against his hip.<p>

When Carter's hand drifted over the man's shorn hair, green eyes fluttered open, settling on him and taking a moment to focus. When they did, Owen's lips twitched up into a tentative smile. Carter smiled softly in return, continuing the affectionate gesture until Owen moved to sit as well.

There was a thoughtful expression on Owen's face as he said, "It wasn't supposed to happen like that."

Carter laid his head back against the headboard looking thoroughly amused. "Disappointed?"

"No," Owen murmured, picking at the sheet.

"Then what's the problem?"

The look Owen gave him was full of vulnerability, something he never allowed his team to see. "Guess I never expected…" He gave a little huffing sigh and looked away.

Carter of course knew what his problem was. Owen had no doubt expected something rough and heated. Instead what he had received was a night of slow, passionate lovemaking. Oh, Carter liked a nice hard fuck as much as the next guy but for Owen he was going to do things right- the man deserved nothing less for their first time together.

"You deserve to be loved Carino," Carter spoke, knuckles brushing over Owen's cheek. For once the cocky attitude was put aside, his words nothing but sincerity. All Owen could do was offer a gentle smile of his own, reaching up to grab hold of Carter's hand in return.

/End


	9. CarterxOwen- Cafe AU

**A/N**: For a challenge where people could request a pairing and AU and I had to write something in three sentences. Requested by a-quick-drink: Carter/Owen, Cafe AU

* * *

><p>When Carter stepped up to the counter his latte was placed in front of him before he could even open his mouth, Owen giving him a wink. Carter offered the attractive barista a sly smile- clearly his flirting the past week he'd been coming to to the cafe hadn't gone unnoticed- and gave an apology, "I'm afraid I'll need it to-go today Carino." The styrofoam cup he was handed next had a phone number scribbled on it and Carter's smile only grew, the day looking brighter already.<p>

/End


	10. DomxBrian- Merman AU

**A/N**: For a challenge where people could request a pairing and AU and I had to write something in three sentences. Requested by unseeliedragon: Dom/Brian, Merman AU

* * *

><p>"Would you just go talk to him already brah?" Rome griped, ignoring the irritated splash from Brian's royal blue tail in response.<p>

Brian leaned his forearms back on the rock they were currently wading next to, watching the group of surfers. His eyes easily found the man he'd been observing with unveiled interest for the better part of a week- Dom he'd heard his friends call him- and sighed as he pillowed his head on his arms, replying, "Maybe soon."

/End


	11. BrianxCarter- Spoiled Heart

**A/N**: Carter always spoils his Corazon, but today is extra special.

For trust-me-i-dare-you who requested these two for a Valentine's fic.

* * *

><p>Brian relaxed back against the side of the tub, the hot water taking away every ache and pain. The scent of honeysuckle reached his nose, a small grin spreading on his face when he realized the essential oils added to this particular bath. That smile grew when he heard his lover join him, a happy sigh escaping his lips as well.<p>

After a moment a gentle voice prodded, "Corazon." Brian opened his eyes to find a champagne flute offered to him and he accepted with a lopsided grin.

"I think you may have gone overboard this time Carter," he mused, toasting before tipping the glass back. It wasn't just the bath of course- complete with floating red rose petals- but everything: breakfast in bed, flower arrangements in every room, the opulent dinner, and now the relaxing bath before turning in.

"Nothing is too much for my Corazon," Carter argued, smirking. "You are my Prince and will always be treated as such."

"You spoil me," Brian corrected, amusement clear. "And if you're not careful I'll start expecting it."

Carter's grin was warm as he shifted to his knees and moved across the tub. "Good," he murmured, slotting their mouths together.

/End


	12. CarterxOwen- Surprise

**A/N: **Carter has a surprise for Owen on Valentine's Day.

For a-quick-drink who didn't technically request a Valentine's fic but I knew she wanted to, er, would like one anyway.

* * *

><p>"Don't peek," Carter warned once more and Owen grumbled, "Then hurry up already." It took a lot of trust on Owen's part to allow his lover to cover his eyes and lead him about. Not that Owen hadn't been paying attention to their movements and every other detail around him, knowing full well they were in the garage. "Alright, open."<p>

Owen had to blink a couple times when he opened his eyes. What he focused on was certainly a pleasant surprise. There was a brand new Aston Martin DB9, shining silver against the light streaming through the open bay doors. On the hood was a giant red bow and as he looked to Carter who stepped up beside him he noted the keys dangling from one of Carter's fingers. "She's all yours," he informed.

Owen wasn't shy about his appreciation, crashing into his lover's arms and kissing him soundly. "She's perfect," he informed when he managed to pull away, holding Carter's face in his hands, their eyes locking.

Carter grinned, clearly pleased that his choice had been well received. "Happy Valentine's Day Owen."

/End


End file.
